Secrets Unveiled
by hacker1234
Summary: During NM. Professor Riddle finds a mysterious brown-eyed girl. She finds out that she is a witch and has to attend Hogwarts with the war going on. Sparks will fly.
1. Chapter 1

"What are we doing here?" demanded Tom. It was a cool rainy day. He and Dumbledore had just returned from an international board meeting held at Salem Witches' Institute. However, the old coot wanted to do some sightseeing around America. So here they were, in the pathetic muggle town, Forks.

"Now, now, Tom. There's been rumors that Grindelwald has been active in this area," Dumbledore said.

Grindelwald. Tom knew for a fact, that Grindelwald had been in this area, but he wasn't going to divulge that information to Dumbledore.

"Just hurry up," Tom said grumpily. "The sooner we're done here, the sooner I can go back to marking those dunderheads' essays."

The two of them continued to the woods. Their silent trek was interrupted when they heard a high pitched scream. Both their heads snapped to the sound. They ran to the source of the scream. A tall man was stalking towards a thin brunette.

"Please! Don't kill me!" cried the young girl. As she backed away from the man, she tripped over a thick root of a tree. The girl tried to scramble to her feet. "Please!" she begged again.

The unknown man smirked and was about to pounce upon the girl. Tom had his wand ready and was about to rush to rescue the girl when-

"WHOOOSH!" A huge blast of pure magic was unleashed from the girl. It blew all the surrounding trees backwards. Tom was pushed backwards by the force and saw that Dumbledore was also lying on his back. It was Dumbledore who got up first and Tom followed. With their wands in their hands, they slowly approached the girl. They saw that the girl was unconscious.

"Hmmmmm… How peculiar…." Dumbledore said as he checked over a black, burnt body. It was the body of the girl's attacker. Tom had stayed where the girl laid and was frantically casting diagnostic scans over her body.

"What?" snapped Tom.

"It appears that this man is a Class C vampire…. The type that "sparkles" in the sunlight. The question now is, what was it doing here and why was it attacking the girl?"

"The girl has no wand on her. But it is evident that she is a witch. She also doesn't attend Salem. She doesn't have the Salem Student Identification card on her. "

"I wonder why….. Do you think perhaps Gellert had something to do with this?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Tom thought about it. He knows that Grindelwald has nothing to do with this particular attack, but he does know that Grindelwald had been trying to recruit Class C vampires. Should he answer yes to give him a false lead? But this could backfire on him, if this leads Dumbledore closer to the truth. "No," Tom finally replies. "The Dark Lord would not waste his time on school girls".

Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly, accepting what he said. _Pathetic_, Tom thought. _So gullible, just mindlessly trusting whatever I say. _Tom inwardly smirked. Yes, applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts poition was a great cover and a great way to spy on the light.

"I suppose we have no choice but to bring her to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "She'll be able to recover there."

Tom hummed in agreement and picked the girl up over his shoulders. He placed one finger daintily on a sock that Dumbledore held out.

"Lemon drops," Dumbledore said. And Tom felt the familiar pull of the portkey.

**AN: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction! Flames are welcomed. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tom was staring at the mysterious girl at the hospital wing when all of a sudden he heard a groan. She was a thin girl with dark circles under her eyes. Her long brunette hair was spread on the pillow around her head like a halo. She had dark long lashes that framed her eyes. Tom internally wondered what colour her eyes were, since he didn't have a chance to see them in the forest. The girl had a widow's peak, with lips that were slightly out of proportion.

Then, he sensed movement. The girl's eyes fluttered open. The girl woke up and chocolate brown eyes stared back at him.

"Where am I?" the girl asked with fear evident in her tone.

"You are at the hospital wing in Hogwarts, girl." Tom said trying his best to sound soft. He didn't think it was working though.

The girl looked around the hospital wing and saw strange things around like a strange vial with a blue liquid in it, a box of chocolate, and many more people, all of them with a British accent.

"What's Hogwart? And who are you?" The girl asked.

"First things first. What is your name, witch?"

"Bella. Bella Swan. But my real name is Isabella Marie Swan. And did you say witch?"The girl called Bella said.l

"Yes, you are a witch. While you were being chased by those werewolves, you unleashed a very powerful accidental magic that stunned them. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. And as for your last question, I am Professor Riddle."

Suddenly a very old man came in.

"Who is he?" Bella asked.

"Ahh. Meet the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore.

"Good morning professor, how are you doing? And how are you doing Bella?"Dumbledore asked.

"I'm feeling fine." Bella replied.

"Well, are you ready to go get sorted?"Dumbledore asked.

"Hold on headmaster, Bella first needs a wand.

"Right."Dumbledore said.

"The headmaster must be having amnesia or something!"Tom said.

"Well, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella looked around the busy village in wonder. There were men and women bustling around with pointed hats and robes. The shops were all in different shapes and sizes.

"Miss. Swan?" Asked Professor Riddle. Bella realized that she had probably staring at Diagonal Alley for a few minutes.

"Oh, sorry!" Apologized Bella. She really couldn't believe that she made such a fool out of herself in front of the handsome professor. Speaking of said professor, he was just standing beside her, looking bored. Yet as Bella looked around, she observed that all the passing witches had a glazed look over their eyes as they passes by the professor. It was probably his aurora, Bella noted. He had this air around him, that demanded your attention. Charisma. That's what it was. Bella couldn't blame the women. With his storm grey eyes that pierced everything it saw, his aristocratic high cheekbones, a strong jaw, and a tall lithe, yet muscular frame, he was very handsome. Almost as attractive as Edward.

Edward. That name still sent stabs pain to her heart. How could he just leave her, after playing with her heart? Doesn't he know that her fragile heart couldn't take it? She had spent months-

"Miss. Swan?" Professor Riddle asked again. This time he sounded slightly annoyed. "Shall we get going?"

"Oh yes! Let's go!" Bella was grateful to him for breaking her depressing train of thought. They passed by numerous stores of all sorts until they finally stopped in front of one particular store.

Olivander's wand shop.

This is it, thought Bella. This is the moment she would really become a witch and shed her old self and start a new life. As a witch. Bella still couldn't believe it. Magic is real. She's a witch. So with a sense of determination, Bella entered the building.

"Ah, Lord Slytherin, how is your wand? Phoenix feather core, yew, 8 inches," said a creepy old man with glasses,

"Fine, as always. Your wands are always of excellent quality," the professor said smoothly.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys! I had college and life. How're you peeps like the new chappie! So please review, they motivate me to keep on writing! I promise the next chappie will be suuuuuuper long! Happily holidays! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is the extra long chappie I promised! Merry Xmas!

Lord Slytherin? Bella thought. Her professor is a Lord? And from the introduction of Hogwarts that Professor Dumbledore gave her, Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. That means he is a descendent of one of the founders of Hogwarts!

"And who is this new student?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

Seeing as Bella was too stunned to answer, Professor Riddle replied for her. "This is Miss. Swan."

"Oh?" Mr. Ollivander mused. "Will she be purchasing her first wand?"

"Yes," said Professor Riddle as he glanced at Bella. Her face was as red as a tomato. Even though she was excited that she was a magical being, she was quite embarrassed that, she was so behind in her studies compared to her year mates. She'll just have to catch up to them and make Edward regret ever abandoning her. At the thought of this, she smirked.

"Miss. Swan," the wandmaker pulled her out of her thoughts. "Which hand is your wand hand?" At this, Bella was utterly confused. How should she know which hand is her wand hand, if she's never held a wand before in her life?

"Your dominant hand," clarified Professor Riddle.

"Oh, uh, m-my right hand," she nervously said. Mr. Ollivander nodded as if he had known that the entire time. Then he scared the day lights out of her when he started measuring her. He measured her waist, hands, arms, even her nostrils. As he continued to take her measurements, a frown started to appear on his face.

"Alright, let's try this wand," he said as he offered her a wand. "12 inches, holy, dragon heart strings. Good for Charms." Bella slowly reached for the wand. Almost afraid to break it, she delicately held the wand.

Nothing.

Silence.

"Erm, is s-something supposed to happen?" she asked. Mr. Ollivander had a thoughtful look on his face, and Professor Riddle had a neutral look on his face, as always.

"Interesting. Oh very interesting. I haven't had such a tricky customer in years. Not since Harry Potter" the wand maker muttered. At the name of Harry Potter, Professor Riddle's face darkened.

Who is this Harry Potter? Bella wondered. Professor Riddle is such a smooth and collected man. Who is this person that can break his calm?

Mr. Ollivander handed several other wands to her, but none of the seemed to react the way Mr. Ollivander was satisfied with.

"Can't I just use this one?" asked Bella, holding up a pretty white wand. They had gone through dozens of wands.

"Ah, if only it were that simple," Mr. Ollivander replied. "It's the wand that picks the wizard, or in your case, the witch." Bella just realized Professor Riddle was no longer beside her. She looked around the shop and saw him looking at a display of what was labelled, WAND HOLSTERS. Bella turned back to Mr. Ollivander and saw that he had gone to the back storage room. He came back with an old dusty box. Inside, was a brown wand.

"Alright Miss. Swan, I don't usually take this particular wand out, but I have a feeling this might be the wand for you. You see, my family has been a family of wand makers for generations, and this wand has always been with us. In fact, I don't even know the materials! This wand is different from the rest, as it is not one of my creations, and I can't seem to be able to sense the core. So let's give it a go, shall we?"

She grabbed the wand and felt a gentle wave of warmth roll up her arm. Yellow and white sparks sprouted from the wand.

Mr. Ollivander smiled and said, "Finally, a suitable mysterious wand has chosen you to become its owner."

Bella couldn't contain her glee and a huge grin covered her face. Professor Riddle came over.

"That'll be seven sickles," said the wand maker. The professor paid for the wand.

"Wait!" cried Bella. "I can't let you pay!" He already had to escort her to go shopping, and wait an hour for her to find her wand.

Professor Riddle sighed. "Miss. Swan, unless you have a Gringotts account that I don't know of, you don't have the money to pay." Seeing as Bella was about to protest he continued, "This money is from the Hogwarts scholarship fund for students like you, who can't afford these things."

Bella reluctantly accepted that and happily held her new wand. Together, they exited the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

When Bella and Professor Riddle returned back to Hogwarts, it was dinner time. As they entered the Great Hall, heads turned their way. Bella couldn't help all the curious and jealous shot at her by the girls. It didn't surprise her that Professor Riddle was popular among the female students. Professor Riddle strode to the Professor's Table and gracefully took a seat.

"Good evening," said Professor Dumbledore,"I hope you all are enjoying your meal. In the first time in 44 years, a transfer student will be joining us. Her name is Isabella Swan. Let's all welcome her". This was all said with a merry twinkle in his eye. Personally, between his hideous purple and orange robes and observing Professor Riddle's passive face, Bella did not notice the scowl of some of the Slytherins. As she walked towards the Sorting Hat, she tripped over... nothing and blushed as she remained sprawled on the floor. The entire hall erupted into laughter.

"Hope she's not in my house," someone in the crowd called out. This just brought on another wave of laughter. Bella, instead of getting up was too busy worrying about her reputation. It was debut in this new magical world and she already screwed it up.

"Get up you foolish girl!" whispered a dark haired man with a greasy nose. At the harsh reminder, she scrambled onto her feet and reached the stool. A dirty old hat was placed upon her head.

_Ahhh, a transfer student. Haven't seen one in decades. _A voice said inside her head.

"EDWARD?! IS THAT YOU?" Bella sprung to her her feet. This caused another wave of laughter through out the hall.

"Miss. Swan, it's the voice of the sorting hat. Please do calm down," whispered a strict-looking professor. Bella realized what had happened and blushed. She sat down and prayed that the floor would swallow her.

_Miss. Swan... Eh? What is this? Why would Albus...? It doesn't concern me. Now where should I put you? _

_"Can you put me in Slytherin please?"_ Bella asked.

_Slytherin? Oh I see. Seems like Tom's still the heart throb he was decades ago. But , I'm afraid that's not possible. You'd be eaten alive in the snake den! Not to mention you've got absolutely no ambition or cunning. Your life ambition is to be with your vampire boyfriend forever._

_"WHAT?! How do you know this?" _Bella was very alarmed. The hat knows her secrets now.

_Calm down. I won't be blabbering to anyone. Now let's see... You have a decent mind, although your common sense is a bit... Ravenclaw's not for you. You are hard working and loyal, but only to those vampires. Let's see, let's see. Ah, you have a habit of charging into dangerous situations. Not exactly courage, but good enough. _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"NOOOO!" A pair of redheads cried theatrically. However, the rest of the house clapped politely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella sat down at a spot in the Gryffindor table. She couldn't help but notice all the curious looks she was getting. A girl, a rather plain one in her opinion, rushed up to her and animatedly introduced herself, "Hi! My name is Hermione Granger! I'm the female prefect this year and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to come to me!"

_Wow this girl sure has bushy hair,_ Bella couldn't help but stare as Hermione continued to talk. Hermione reminded her of one of those beavers she saw on a trip to Canada. Her looks are okay, Bella supposed, but then again, nothing could compare to the godly looks of the Cullens. Finally, Hermione finished her introduction and Bella glanced around at her surroundings. Everyone in the Great Hall stuck to members of their own respective houses. There appeared to be some animosity between the Gryffindors and Slytherins in particular. At her own table, there appeared to be a couple of general cliques. The popular Gryffindors seemed to be comprised of a core group. The Hermione girl seemed to be one of them, and a ginger with rather atrocious table manners. But the one who stuck out was a dark haired boy, with hauntingly striking green eyes. It was truly a tragedy that those eyes were covered by a pair of glasses. Nevertheless, Bella grudgingly admitted that he was handsome. He moved with unparalleled grace, always with an easy-going charismatic smile on his face.

"Who's that?" Bella asked the two girls who sat beside her.

"Did you just hear what she asked, Lavender?" the first girl inconspicuously whispered to the second girl.

"I think she asked us who Harry is, Parvarti," the other girl replied. "Well," she directed this louder at Bella, "that, over there is Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The one destined to defeat the Dark Lord. And also, heartthrob of Gryffindor" Both of them burst out giggling and glanced over at where he sat.

Bella took this new information in. As she continued to observe him, she noticed the subtle glances Harry and Professor Slytherin would give each other. Neither of them apparently seemed aware of the glances the other person was giving, but it was blatantly obvious to her that there was something going on between them.

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back! I guess cheating ex-boyfriends and backstabbing ex-best friends got in the way... I promise the next chappie will be longer, so stay tuned! Don't forget to review! Peace out.**


End file.
